Gentlemen can stalk too
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ren Tsuruga may have been the most gentleman in the entire world, being the top actor and studying doctor. But even he couldn't help stalking. [AU] One-shot.


_Gentlemen can stalk too_

* * *

Ren Tsuruga ignored all the stares, whispers as he walked calmly to the cafe. He was careful, his guard up. He didn't think this world could get any worse than it was already. And he somehow turned out wrong in including everyone. Because then, he bumped into a dazed girl, who just apologized and excitedly sipped her coffee. Her amber eyes were so bright with spirit and innocence. He couldn't help but stare after her.

He watched her skip those steps, uncaring of the judging eyes, his heart warming up at the sight of her. He could feel the eyes of every young man; attracted to the radiant happiness she gave out. He watched her delightedly look at the the gowns.

Curiously, he jumped out of his seat and followed her inside. There, he saw her twirling in a plain blue gown that made her look even more beautiful. Her hair was messily tied up in a bun but she looked every bit like a princess. She giggled as she held the gown in her fingertips, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He sneakily took a picture of her smiling looking down with a few tendrils

She looked at the price tag, her smile dipping then getting back full force. She shrugged her shoulders, going back to the changing room. She returned back after a few seconds, shaking her head. Ren watched her laugh at something they said, then leave right in front of him as he hid behind a few dresses. He pushed them away as he hurriedly followed her.

Maybe he was a stalker, or just plainly attracted to her, but he sure as hell could not move away. She stopped in front of an old lady, as she tried to cross the road. She looked past the old woman then took the bags in her hand. He almost lurched forward in taking it away from her hand, but stopped in fear of getting caught. She effortlessly hiked the bags on her shoulder as a man and led the old woman to the other side. Ren made sure to glare at every car that tried to go as that woman was to come back.

What was making him chicken out from asking her out? Why wouldn't he dare appear in front of her?

A few girls screamed behind them, making her turn and him hide behind the wall. He almost gave himself away! What was he thinking?! He followed her until she stopped right in front of a couple, who were looking at each other with love. He saw her smile wistfully at them, before walking to another shop. He followed her inside, ignoring the gasps as people saw him. He just watched her try as many clothes as she can. She lingered over a dress for so long, the cashier took notice of her. And then, she awoke her trance, as she blinked. Her face was so sad, he just wanted to wipe it out of her face.

She just gave the man a sad smile, shaking her hand and hanging the dress back. His eyes wandered at the dress, which was a yellow sundress with a few delicate flowers embroidered at the hem of the dress. It was a simple dress, but so much different from her dress. She wore an old t-shirt and naturally ripped jeans. She stretched a bit, as if just coming out of a bad memory. Then she glanced at the watch, and- he did too. She gasped and ran out of his way, as he stood on the sidewalk staring after her. He stood there even after a long time till night had fallen completely.

Even after he'd returned to his hotel room, taken a long relaxing shower, her image from his mind did not fade. He sighed regretfully, wishing he could had at least gotten her number. There was no way he would ever find such an innocent woman anywhere in this strange new city. He called for the food, and told them not to disclose the name of the occupant. The receptionist noted his dejection through his voice and sent the best of his staff, the new comer. And wished he will give good review for the hotel.

Ren opened his smartphone, looking at the candid picture he clicked of the beautiful woman. He heard the knock, and told the person to come in. He sighed, as the maid couldn't open the door. He stood up, snapping his phone shut as soon as he set her picture as the wallpaper. He opened the door and sat back down, still staring at the one who stole his heart.

'Would you like your coffee sweet or bitter?' he looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

It was her alright, but she gave no indication of knowing him at all. He continued to stare at her as she handed him the coffee. She placed all the food on his table with her hair pulled tightly in a bun. Her ebony hair still stubbornly stuck out framing her face. He couldn't move his eyes as she slipped a cake on his table. She cleared her throat.

'Sir, it's my birthday today, please take my cake as a token of gratitude from my side,' she bowed low and was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed her hand on impulse.

The scene would have been funny, had it not been a question on his reputation, with one leg on his bed and the other almost hitting the table. She froze as the tingles traveled her back.

He released her hand gently, now standing respectfully straight and directly looking into her eyes as she smiled nervously after turning around.

'I never got your name, i want to wish the birthday girl with all my heart,' he gave her a gentle smile, making her heart skip a beat and blush prettily.

'Umm...sir, My name is Kyoko Mogami. I am really sorry if you don't eat cakes, I just made it because I thought it is good to give others before ourselves and they told me you were a largely reputed person so I tried to be as professional as possible but I still apologize for being so unpro-"

He laughed, not just a small chuckle or chortle. Laugh. after so long, nearly a decade. The mirth in his eyes made her pout adorably, as she took his laughter as a sign of mockery. She couldn't help but fold her arms and glare at him a little.

'Are you mocking me, sir? I may be low in status but I don't take insults kindly.'

He shook his head, 'No, i am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It just seemed funny that you wouldn't know who I was even after seeing me. I assure you that you have been strictly professional without squealing like other woman do and have been polite enough to almost leave me alone when I wanted to give you something,' he pulled a small necklace out of his pocket. She gasped, flailing her hands as she backed away from him shaking her head.

'No sir, I can't accept that. I don't accept tips nor do I accept things from guests,' she said quickly. He ignored her protests and wrapped his arms around her, snapping the necklace shut and then pulled away. He smiled at her warmly, his eyes neither pitying, nor looking down upon her.

'Happy Birthday, Mogami-san,' he said softly. She held his gaze, still hesitant in accepting the gift he gave. She wasn't used to these sort of things, but she gave up in the end; not knowing how to respond.

'Th-thank y-you, s-'

'Just call me Ren,' he replied. She turned bright red, looking at her shoes.

'Um, sir. I can't do that. I am extremely traditional and I can only call you by your surname and honorifics.'

He chuckled slightly, not caring if she ever found him out.

'Then call me Tsuruga,' he said.

She blushed a dark crimson colour before excusing herself out.

He watched after her, a smile spreading across his face.

Until, he got a call from President Lory wishing him christmas with a blind date fixed for him in Tokyo.

Well, he can ditch that date for this one. He was not going to let her go this time.

* * *

 _Ren Tsuruga was found in the streets of Tokyo shopping for his girlfriend or fiancee which we are going to find out soon. He was found following a woman whose face we could not capture._

 _Stay tuned for juicy information._

Lory fell from his chair as he heard that. Looks like, Lory had a ticket to book to Tokyo to spy the interesting godson of his.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Will you hate me for updating that story before this one? I just couldn't get the song, "Solo by clean bandit" and this idea out of my mind. If you want, you can listen to it as you read this, I just set the tune of the song with my shot._**

 ** _I will never forget anyone, ever. Especially Crazy for animation, Blushweaver, Daamile(inspired by you!) and also so many other writers out here. Thank you everyone for being an inspiration to me. I am not a native, but I love writing._**

 ** _Thank you everyone out there, every reader, it's your opinion that matters to me. So, if this shot deserves your review, gladly review. If not, I will strive to deserve it. :-)_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


End file.
